Simplify the expression. $(4z-4)(4z+8)$
First distribute the ${4z-4}$ onto the ${4z}$ and ${8}$ $ = {4z}({4z-4}) + {8}({4z-4})$ Then distribute the ${4z}.$ $ = ({4z} \times {4z}) + ({4z} \times {-4}) + {8}({4z-4})$ $ = 16z^{2} - 16z + {8}({4z-4})$ Then distribute the ${8}$ $ = 16z^{2} - 16z + ({8} \times {4z}) + ({8} \times {-4})$ $ = 16z^{2} - 16z + 32z - 32$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 16z^{2} + 16z - 32$